Talk:General Community/@comment-25828160-20180331142555
'Avengers: Infinity War Tournament - Day 5' And so the madness continues, as the Avengers: Infinity War Tournament is back among us, once again, for a crazy new event and some more to win ! Wallet Wednesday Progress Here's the daily progress of this week's Wallet Wednesday. Remember that it's only on Tuesday '''that you'll be rewarded for it...depending on if you made the right choices. Good luck to all http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png WW10.png|The Planets WW11.png|The Locations WW12.png|The Weapons Friday Fanwork Friday Fanwork continues ! It's your last day to submit your stories, remember to send them on my Message Wall before midnight EST. For its rules, look back on the tournament's previous post! Currently, I think I've had 6 or 7 stories and they've been great guys! You've definitely impressed me, keep it up http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png Saturday Scavenger Hunt Today's new event is '''SATURDAY SCAVENGER HUNT !! This event is a sort of an interactive story between Hawkeye and Black Widow. Synopsis: When Black Widow and Hawkeye's pasts get outed, they discover that someone from their past is after them. But when that same operation they stopped in Budapest twenty years ago re-emerges, will they connect the dots to end their opponent, once and for all? This story will be divided over the course of two days, today and tomorrow. At the end of the story (which takes 10-15 minutes to read), there's a quick riddle that you have to solve. If you solve it, you'll earn 32 . In total, contestants will be able to win 64 can be won from the Scavenger Hunt. So start reading and start solving http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Your story BEGINS HERE ! The Heroic Decisions Chapter 4: Results : As you lock eyes with the man, you make an apologetic gesture before turning around as you run back to your car. The guilt of leaving the scuba diver eats you up, but your survival instinct reassures you that it’s the best thing to do for yourself. You panicked and failed. +0 (0 Votes) : With the last bit of energy you have left, you create a wave to counter the tsunami by plunging into your inner energy, once again. You attempt to embiggen the wave as much as you can but its intensity doesn’t come close to matching the tsunami. As the second wave reaches the tsunami, it instantly gets swallowed into the bigger one. The tidal wave continues its course, barely affected by your counter-wave. As it gets close to reaching the shore, you turn around and race back to your car. Your method failed. +0 (8 Votes) : As you give an apologetic look to the scuba diver, you concentrate your energy to harness your powers once again. In the air, you write the word ‘‘TSUNAMI’’ and keep it floating for as long as you can, hoping to attract the attention of nearby villages. A minute later, you hear the towns’ alarms ring off, preventing all civilians of an incoming tsunami. With nothing left for you to do, you run back to your car in an attempt to escape the deadly wave. You successfully warned nearby inhabitants. +15 (6 Votes) : Once again, you dig deep in your powers to find the last bit of energy you have left. In a desperate attempt to save the scuba diver, you elevate the tidal wave above the sea level…but holding such a massive amount of water in the air instantly drains you. The tidal wave comes splashing back down, badly affected, but still standing. With no more time ahead of you, you make a desperate attempt at survival as you run back to your car. You (kind of) damaged the wave. +15 (2 Votes) 'CHAPTER 4 CONTINUES....'But before you can reach your car, you recognize a group of heroes flying in the air heading toward the wave. Stupefied, you faintly say to yourself, ‘‘The Avengers have come…’’ As they approach the wave, Iron Man uses his repulsor cannons to break down the tidal wave, while Vision does the same with his Mind Stone. In the meantime, a birdlike figure soars toward the scuba diver and gets him out of the wave’s deadly path. Falcon. As the tidal wave slowly dies down under the Avengers’ powers, Iron Man heads straight for you. Frightened, you take a step back as he lands next to you. You’ve never seen his armor from this close, as the red colors reflect in your eyes. Upon landing, he approaches you with an angered look, as he tells you, ‘‘We need to talk,’’ with a firm tone. Chapter 5: A Marvelous Meeting As you hop in Mr. Stark’s Super Car, he tells you to slide your way into the backseat. As you follow his order, you attempt to begin the conversation by saying, ‘‘About what happened, I’m truly-’’ ‘‘Do I have the face of someone who cares ? No. That’s because I don’t.’’ he snaps at him. ‘‘How long have you had them?’’ ‘‘Maybe…two weeks or three. Time passes quickly with them.’’ ‘‘You almost killed someone today, you do realize that, don’t you?’’ he continues, as he pushes down on the accelerator. ‘‘It was an accid-’’ ‘‘And you ran like a coward back to your car….God…Abaia really doesn’t know how to pick her conducts.’’ ‘‘What’d you say? How do you know about that ?!’’ ‘‘The only reason you’re in this car kid, is because we owe it to your sister. After all, you must be aware that you’re not the first one to harness the eel’s power. Electric water….it can be a very dangerous responsibility. Now to hope you don’t end up dead on the first mission.’’ ‘‘Cool it down, Tony’’ says Falcon who’s been listening to the conversation, riding shotgun. ‘‘…Can you tell me what happened ?’’ you ask Tony. ‘‘With her ? Two weeks before…the invasion…she wasn’t herself when-’’ ‘‘It’s not time to go down memory lane. We just stopped an electric tsunami from obliterating over 20,000 civilians. Till this morning, we’ve been the one repairing your mess. Now it’s time you pay us back.’’ He tells you as he pushes the accelerator once more, all the way down. As you make your way through the gates of the Avengers Facility Headquarters, you gaze at the remarkable building in front of you. Through the massive windows, you get a glimpse of Scarlet Witch. All along the building rests collections of fine cars, with training areas, more buildings, and the Avengers logo marked everywhere. As you come to a full stop next to one of the building’s entrances, you’re greeted by a beautiful redhead at the entrance. Pepper Potts. As Tony gives her a suspicious look, he approaches her. But before you know it, he pulls a gun out of his left pocket and puts a bullet in the woman’s head. You step back in horror and decide to… : Attempt to escape in the Super Car. : Threaten him with your powers. : Cry and beg him to spare you. : Act as if nothing happened. Did Tony just kill Pepper ? And how will you react ? Let us know HERE ! Leaderboard And that's all for today folks ! Winter holds once again the first position. Thank you for your time, for your participation and for your amazing support guys ! This tournament would not exist without you. Have a great today and I'll catch you tomorrow for the '''2ND PART of the Scavenger Hunt '''http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Gogobell (talk) 14:43, March 31, 2018 (UTC)